IAm Not Bisexual!
by Purple-Tube-Flowers
Summary: When Sam goes to a han convention and tells the world that Freddie is bisexual before she leaves will he beable to survive the torment and humiliation of his peers? Read and find out!


**Freddie's Point of View**

This week was the worst week of my life and you want to know why? Because Sam told the entire world on Twitter that I am bisexual! Yup you heard right Bisexual. Which I know I'm not. But I can't yell at her for this because she went to a ham convention in Canada. And guess what I am left with, people making fun of me left and right! What people still say that kind of stuff. I heard a little girl listen to her great grandma say it while walking on the sidewalk the other day.

Where was I? Oh yeah I am left with the punishment for Sam's rumor. But not only does people around the country know but my closest friends know . I kept telling Carly I wasn't bisexual but she still doesn't believe me. Here is the conversation we had after my failed attempt to convince her. We where just sitting in the Icarly studio watching a movie and Carly said ''Do you think the blond guy is cute or the brunette girl?'' I just got mad and freaked out by such a ridiculous question. So I replied with ''Neither! Carly I am telling you I am not bisexual!'' and she still didn't believe me . And still doesn't but I don't care I gave up on her.

But everyone at school follows Sam on Twitter they all just stared at me like if I was some walking moldy pizza. With oregano and anchovies and maybe slices of pineapple-woah get a hold of yourself! Man I have been around Sam too long!

So let me tell you who made fun of me first starting with Wendy.

She came up to me and said ''Glad you made it half way out of the closet. I can get you a cute dress to wear and here is a bag of high heels you'll need to ask Jake out. Have fun.'' and she handed me a bag of old women shoes. I mean how! That was the most embarrassing moment ever!

Oh and then there's Gibby. He came up tome and said ''I won't take off my shirt around you anymore. No one gets to see these goodies for free.'' I was just freaked out by that one and what he meant by 'for free' and shuttered at the thought.

Oh gosh and there is Mr. Henning. You know the hippy science teacher? Well guess what he said to me ''Freddie, I heard about you being bisexual. And I just want to let you know I have something against you type of people so this semester you will get an F in science.'' So that wasn't good at all! An F are you freaking kidding me?

And finally and I don't even understand this one but for some reason Rip Off Rodney opened his jacket and asked ''Hey Benson, I've got some items 'your kind' would like. I've got thongs, cups, and teddy bears.'' I just walked away at that one. I mean really TEDDY BEARS! How does that even tie in with being bisexual? And what was more embarrassing is that he said thongs and cups out loud and I was actually looking what he had but just for curiosity. So that was not good for my rep at all or what was left of it.

It has been a LONG week and finally Sam is coming home. And as much as I feel weird saying it but I am glad she is coming home. Because then I can yelling and freak out at her. And I will make her fix this!

**Saturday**

I was at Carly's house watching television in my pajama's when Sam walks in ''Hola peoples it is Sam I am home sweet home!''

I got up and yelled ''You blond headed demon! You ruined my life for a whole week and you weren't even here! ''

Sam just smiled in accomplishment and says ''You know that once I got into Seattle I said I meant Gibby not you.'' I was so relived and was actually happy she was home. I couldn't want and wouldn't want anyone else to my life and fix it but Sam.

''You know you are one crazy girl? But I love you this way.''

''Love?'' she questioned.

''Forever.'' and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips tasted like candy and ham.

''I only live to mess up your life. Love you too.'' and she stayed that way just hugging me. She may make my life miserable but I wouldn't have any other way.

I am still mad about the bisexual thing. Some things will never change though!

**A/N did you like it? I hope so. I aim to please you. Merry Christmas ! And a Happy New Year! To make me happy click on that button to review.**


End file.
